Las Fuerzas Secretas
by JustAnotherNormalDemigod
Summary: Dicen, que todos guardan secretos. Que hay cosas en este mundo que nunca se sabrán, que no deben ser contadas. Algunos secretos son guardados, otros enterrados, y unos pocos, descubiertos. ¿De verdad crees que sabes todo sobre el mundo de los inmortales? ¿Y cuán peligroso puede llegar a ser uno?
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Para los que ya me conocen, lamento mucho haber dejado esta historia en sus comienzos, en serio lo hago. Es que algo en ella no me convencía del todo, y he decidido reescribirla. Conservará el mismo trama, simplemente que alargué unas partes, y definí otros aspectos de la historia. Y así fue como me dí cuenta que este título lo representaba de mejor manera.**

**Hubiera hecho otra historia, pero simplemente haré pequeños cambios aquí y allá, y pensé que no valía la pena.**

**Las Fuerzas Secretas es una historia que consta de dos partes (o tres, quizás).**

**Sinopsis de la Parte Uno: Jasmine no es normal. Lo parece, pero no lo es tanto, y nunca llegó a imaginar cuán lejos de ser común estaba, hasta averiguar el secreto de su familia, a manos de su mejor amigo. Existe un mundo dentro del suyo, uno que no todos pueden observar o formar parte de él. Pero, para bien o para mal, todos los que ella conoce parecen estar completamente atados en ese mundo, y ella también. Y cuando más conoce, más se pregunta si es que realmente desea formar parte del mundo que la acusa, y quiere ver muerta.**

* * *

Hola. Soy- Me llamo Jasmine Jackson y no creo que me quede mucho tiempo de vida.

Lo sé. Perdón por tan deprimente introducción, es que como os he mencionado, andar por las ramas no sería muy conveniente en este momento.

Rebobinemos, ¿Cómo quedé atrapada en este… lugar? ¿En medio de este caos? ¿Por qué estoy rodeada por un montón de criaturas mitológicas? (Sí, criaturas mitológicas) ¿Por qué hay cíclopes, perros del infierno, empusas, intentando derribar la puerta, queriendo entrar a mi último refugio? ¿Cómo siquiera, pueden ellos estar vivos? Se supone que eran tan sólo… Locuras griegas, ¿verdad?

Estás equivocado.

Dioses, Monstruos, Titanes… ¿Alguna vez has escuchado acerca de los Mitos Griegos? Eso es de lo que estoy hablando. Y son reales, siguen por ahí, vivitos y coleando. Aunque también está el otro grupo, el de los Semidioses.

Mitad dioses, mitad mortales, no pertenecemos a ninguno de los dos mundos. No encajamos. Pero, podemos balancearnos sobre la línea, como un trapecista de circo, y por eso somos tan valiosos. Podemos cambiar el transcurso de las cosas en el mundo. Podemos interferir con los destinos.

Desgraciadamente, yo ya he interferido con demasiados destinos. Y se supone que cambiaré más, y _ellos_ no quieren eso.

Quienquiera que seas; niño, niña, mestizo, dios, monstruo… En este preciso momento, no me importa, solamente escúchame: _Ellos_ me quieren ver muerta. Me matarán. _Ellos_ dicen que he hecho cosas horribles, y es mi castigo. Esperen, ¿dije "he hecho"? Es lo que _ellos_ creen que haré. (Porque es mi naturaleza, dicen).

Pero no lo haré. No soy peligrosa (Oh, ¿a quién creo que estoy engañando?), ¡No los lastimaré! ¡Lo juro! Pero _ellos_ no me escuchan. _Ellos_ nunca lo hicieron.

Yo… jamás debería haber… nacido. Soy algo que deben ocultar, y sé cosas que no debería saber. Pero no se saldrán con la suya. Por lo menos mi familia, ellos se merecen la verdad. Si pudiera tener un último deseo, sería el de decirles que lo intenté, y que (casi) triunfé. Aunque me costó la vida.

Los golpes se hacen más fuertes, no creo que el bronce celestial resista mucho. Por favor, lee esto hasta el final. Saca tus propias conclusiones si así lo deseas, pero no olvides que existí. Que existieron otros como yo, antes de mí. Y que existirán, no importa cuántos de nosotros seamos acallados por_ ellos_.

¿Crees que con "_ellos_" me refiero a los monstruos?

(Risas) Mortal. No tienes ni idea de lo equivocado que estás.

* * *

**¿Alguien aquí leyó "Las Crónicas de Kane"? El prólogo está escrito como si fuera uno de esos libros. Me encantaron, los libros de mitología egipcia, me refiero.**

**No volveré a desaparecer. Lo juro. **

**Observación: Reescribiré los siguientes capítulos también.**


	2. Hago Explotar un Generador Eléctrico

**¡Espero que les guste! Trabajé bastante en él, y si quieren que actualice pronto, ¡comenten! O háganme saber si les gusta o no.**

**Reescrito**.

**Disclaimer: Mis queridísimos lectores, me gustaría comunicaros que si soy Rick Riordas, pero estoy de incógnito (como Apolo), así que es secreto profesional. Nunca sabríais la verdad…**

* * *

_Riiiinnngggg…._

Dí un respigo. El súbito sonido de la campana anunciando el cambio de profesores había provocado que diera un salto en mi asiento, dónde felizmente había estado descansando momentos antes. Puse una mano en el pecho, y esperé a que mi corazón volviera a su ritmo normal, acompañado de profundas respiraciones. Solté un bufido al pensar que, podía ver una película de terror, y sin embargo no experimentar el susto que me había dado ese horrible pedazo de lata oxidada.

Miré a mi alrededor. Mis compañeros de clase, unos treinta chicos y chicas de diez u once años, que charlaban sobre lo que harían en las vacaciones, o si podían organizar alguna excursión, todo para no tener que pasar unas horas en el Centro de Tortura Legalizado Para Jóvenes, o más comúnmente reconocido como "escuela".También estaban otros, que se mantenían al margen de todo, leyendo o haciendo concursos de guerra de pulgares, y tampoco podían faltar los chicos que agarraban una pelota, y les parecía que el mundo era una cancha de fútbol gigantesca.

Los observé con curiosidad un momento. Por mucho que lo intentase, el fútbol no era lo mío. Ni para jugar, ni para vivirlo.

Busqué visualmente al profesor de Historia y Geografía, la última cosa que recordaba antes de dormir, era una voz explicando algo sobre el Descubrimiento de América y un tal Cristóbal Colón. Me quedé dormida tras escuchar sobre un tipo que declaró a este continente con su nombre, y ahora sólo me queda rezar que no sea tema de examen. No quería tener que admitir que me había perdido una clase a mi madre. Ella siempre era bastante estricta en lo que respectaba a los estudios, y siempre recalcaba el hecho de que a pesar de mis... problemas, yo podría llegar a ser una buena estudiante. (Aunque la vez que le pregunté sobre si cuáles eran sus notas cuando estuvo en mi curso, simplemente musitó algo en voz baja y fue a por una taza de café. No, eso no significaba nada.)

Fruncí el ceño, al comprobar que no había señales del Profesor Rogers. Este gesto fue reemplazado casi instantáneamente por uno de alivio. No me había ganado ningún castigo por dormir en clase, ni una nota, lo que tendría las mismas repercusiones.

A dos mesas de distancia, observé a un chico de cabellos rubios, discutir con otro chico pelirrojo. El rubio le mostraba unas carta-hologramas, a lo que el otro negaba rotundamente y contestaba algo. Aprovechando la distracción de uno de los chicos, rasgué una hoja usada de mi cuaderno (las lecciones de independencia se dan cada año, y lo más interesante del gobierno de Abraham Lincoln, fue su capacidad para partir con un hacha a los vampiros), y la doblé hasta volverla un avión de papel. Fijé el blanco, para después hacerlo planear y estrellarse contra el chico rubio. Tuve que ahogar la risa, cuando él se giró hacia mí con mirada fulminante, y me limité a saludar con un simple movimiento de cabeza a Josh, el chico pelirrojo.

Auch – musitó James, ya sentado en el asiento al lado mío. Ignorándolo, reprimí un bostezo con una mano. Seguramente debía dejar de jugar en la _PlayPadlet_ _v.15_ hasta las dos de la madrugada. Por más interesante que se ponga la partida, al día siguiente amanezco… Ni siquiera me despierto del todo. No penséis mal, ni papá, y mucho menos mamá me dejarían hacerlo, pero escondo el dispositivo debajo de mi almohada, y cuando se apagan las luces, continúo jugando. Por cierto, se supongo que tengo que dar una explicación de qué es una _PlayPadlet Vr.15_, sólo para los cavernícolas salidos de las grutas que no lo conocen, es básicamente, como una _tablet_ (eso lo conocen, ¿no?), plano, delgado y flexible como una hoja de papel. A eso, se le conecta un _pen drive_, y los visores inalámbricos, para jugar en realidad-virtual. Sin embargo, hay personas (mi papá y algunos de mis tíos), que no pueden estar, sin que yo tenga que explicarles paso a paso sobre las computadoras y las nuevas tecnologías.

¡Que molesto! ¿No lo creen?

¡Hey! – decía James, mientras pasaba una mano enfrente de mi cara – ¿Hay alguien ahí? Tierra llamando a Jas, Jas, por favor conteste – Para acentuar lo dicho, agarró un lápiz y se lo llevó a la altura de la boca, fingiendo que se trataba de un micrófono. Le dí un golpe "amistoso" en el hombro.

Tuve un sueño extraño… -.

Tienes suerte que el profesor Risitas- digo, Rogers – se corrigió James, sin mucha convicción, mientras giraba en su asiento, dándose vueltas. - No se haya dado cuenta de tu pequeña siesta. - Hice caso omiso a su interrupción y continué.

Era bastante extraño, ¿sabes? Porque habían… había un barco. Era enorme, y la… ¿proa? Del barco tenía la cabeza de un dragón de metal… - Tomé una pausa, en la cuál sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome. No era de frío, sino uno de emoción. Normalmente no suelo contarle mis sueños a nadie, pero había algo especial en este, lo juro. Tenía unos colores tan vívidos... Fue allí cuando me dí cuenta de que el irritante sonido de la silla giratoria ya no se escuchaba. Giré hacia mi amigo, quién parecía levemente preocupado, incluso podría jurar que sus mejillas se encontraban un poco pálidas, haciendo que las pecas en la parte superior de sus mejillas fueran más notorias.

Al notar que lo observaba, esbozó una sonrisa, y sus ojos recuperaron ese brillo característico: ¿Un dragón? ¿Es en serio? Ahora me vas a decir que los polizones de tu barco imaginario peleaban contra una criatura extraordinaria, y llevaban espadas, ¿no? – se burló, y yo no pude dejar de notar la manera en la cual su mirada esquivaba la mía, como hacía cada vez que se sentía nervioso.

Pero James nunca se enteró, si había o no espadas en mi sueño. En ese momento, los "vigilantes", como les decíamos a los chicos que se ponían en la puerta del aula, para vigilar y avisar la llegada de un profesor, dieron la señal (un grito de búho, como en las películas) y todos se apresuraron a colocarse en sus asientos.

Justo a tiempo, pues entonces pudimos ver una mano con tres anillos plateados, y surcada de manchas, apoyarse en la puerta de vidrio, y alzarse, dando paso a la profesora más odiosa de todas: La Señorita Levy. Que para ser honestos, insistía en ser llamada "Señorita", a pesar de estar más arrugada que una pasa de uva, y tener más años que la distancia entre la Tierra y la galaxia más cercana, Andrómeda.

(A propósito, la NASA aún no pudo reestablecer la conexión con el _Sucess 02, _pero pronto poseeremos imágenes de uno de sus «Sistemas Solares»).

La Señorita Levy llevaba el pelo (canoso, blanco y horrible, ¿es que esa mujer no conocía el significado de "peluquería"?) atado con un moño rosado (es su culpa que odie ese color) en un rodete, y se pasaba la mano por él, como si quisiera ordenarlos, mientras que con la otra mano, sostenía un montón de papeles. Tuve un mal presentimiento en cuanto a ellos, el segundo en el cuál posé mi mirada en ellos.

¡Silencio! – su voz chillona resonó por todo el salón, junto con el sonido de sus tacos al pisar el suelo de azulejos perfectamente pulidos. Resistí el impulso de taparme los oídos con las manos. ¿E mencionado que todo en ella resulta irritante? ¿No? Ahora sí.

Me incliné hacia James, y para desahogarme le susurré: Cómo si fuera necesario que lo dijese – En el aula se escuchaba el batir de las alas de una mosca. En realidad no. Pero creo que entienden el punto.

Quiero que todos saquen una hoja de vuestros cuadernos, pequeñas bestias – Al decir esto, iba repartiendo las hojas, mesa por mesa. Sentía como se me caía el alma a los pies al comprender el motivo – Lápiz de papel, borrador, y bolígrafo. No quiero trampas. Tampoco ningún – le quitó a una chica un adorno de su mesa, con forma de pato – objeto electrónico -.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, casi involuntariamente, coloqué mi frente en la mesa, dejando escapar un gemido de frustración pura. Un examen. Justo lo que me faltaba.

La Profesora llegó hasta nosotros dos, y con un brusco movimiento de manos, separó nuestras mesas. No era secreto que James y yo éramos mejores amigos. Tampoco lo era, a mi criterio, que ella nos odiaba a ambos.

Sé muy bien que las profesoras no odian a nadie, bla bla, ¡pero les juro que ella sí! Desde el momento en el cuál pasó la lista, el primer día, nos odia. James dice que Agnus Levy (fíjense en el nombre), se había mudado este año. El año pasado, la Profesora de Matemática era mucho más cariñosa y tranquila. Dice que incluso, de tan tranquila que era, se solía quedar dormida en clase, y que aunque un camión pasara encima suyo, nadie la podía despertar.

Según James, yo había traído la peste conmigo.

Tonto.

El punto es, que al siguiente momento, tenía una hoja de examen en frente mío, y mis dedos, en vez de estar ocupados respondiendo las preguntas y cálculos, golpeteaban la mesa color caoba, al ritmo de una música que habían pasado tantas veces por la radio que ya me la sabía de memoria. Menos su nombre. Típico.

Las letras, los números… se desordenaban en mi vista, impidiéndome leerlos, o simplemente reconocerlos. ¿Alguna vez has leído en algún idioma que no entiendes? Tienes que buscar las palabras en el diccionario, una por una. Imagínate eso, y tendrás una vaga idea de lo que es tener dislexia. Estaba más que segura que la Señorita Levy había hecho el examen, con letras tamaño hormiga sabiendo que fui diagnosticada con dislexia, y queriéndome hacer pasar un mal rato.

Que la tinta esté borrosa también debía ser culpa suya.

Después de unos minutos, lo único que había podido sacar, tras cerrar un ojo, inclinarme hacia delante, y haciendo muecas ridículas, era: "En una jaula de experimentos, hay doscientas cuarenta y tr1hebs trabon+es…" o algo así. Escuchar el rasgueo del bolígrafo contra el papel, no ayudaba concentrándome, y el Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención hacía su aparición.

Suficiente – declaró la Señorita Levy, para a continuación ordenarnos que pasáramos a su mesa a dejar los exámenes. Tragué saliva, mi hoja simplemente estaba a medio hacer, y yo sabía que la profesora nunca era muy generosa con los puntos, o notas.

Llegó mi turno, y coloqué la hoja de jeroglíficos en la pila. Me negué a mirar a la profesora, no me encontraba de ánimos para ver su sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero, obviamente, ella tampoco lo dejaría así. Apenas llegué a mi asiento, ésta me llamó la atención:

¿Qué es esto, señorita Jackson? – Preguntó – No me diga que quiere volver a rendir los exámenes. O tomar clases de refuerzo -.

Me abstuve de replicarle que lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era pasar una hora después de clases para ver su fea narizota. James tenía la mirada fija en mí, y hasta podía escuchar su voz diciéndome "No respondas, solamente quiere provocarte. Respira y siéntate".

Hum… Ni siquiera alcanzó a completar media hoja – chasqueó la lengua - ¿Adivina su puntaje, señorita Jackson? – Me tensé, y sentí como James me jalaba hacia mi asiento, antes de que alcanzara a decir algo particularmente desagradable.

Cálmate – siseó. Aparte su mano de mi brazo.

No me digas qué hacer – repliqué, aún molesta. James bufó.

Si yo no te lo digo, te arrepentirás más tarde -.

Soy lo suficiente madura para cuidarme por mí misma -.

Y también caerá _pie* _de los cielos -.

¿Tienes que ser tan mandón siempre? -.

¿Yo soy el mandón ahora? ¿Alguna vez te has escuchado a ti misma...? -.

Si te molesta, que mal por ti -.

Cállate -.

Escuchamos un carraspeo, que por estar tan cerca, nos hizo dar un brinco a ambos. Tanto James como yo, estábamos absortos en nuestra discusión, y habíamos olvidado dónde estábamos, o en qué tono hablábamos. Obviamente la profesora se había acercado, sin que lo podamos notar. Y ahora nos miraba con rostro reprobatorio.

Si la señorita Jackson, y el señor Grace – hicimos unas muecas - quieren dejar de lado su discusión del día, para continuar la clase… Nos harían un favor -.

Lo lamento, _Se-ño-ri-ta_ – James Grace puso un énfasis en la última palabra. Si claro, _él_ puede desafiar a la profesora, y _yo_ no, ¿verdad? Aunque debía admitir que él lo había hecho con un poco más de sutileza en sus palabras, que lo que yo hubiera agregado.

Le recuerdo, señor Grace, que sus notas tampoco son bastante prometedoras, así que yo no andaría tan seguro de mí mismo – dijo fríamente la Profesora Levy, y James parpadeó repetitidamente. Después, la primera se puso a sesear, como una serpiente… Esperen, ¿Sisear? ¿Serpiente?

Algo asustada, pregunté por el origen del sonido. Lo extraño era que nadie más, aparte de mí, parecía notarlo. James arqueó las cejas, y supe que él también lo escuchaba. Pero nadie más. Genial, pensé, los dos raritos de la escuela tienen alucinaciones. Simplemente genial. Que venía después, ¿la Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta?

Yo conocí a vuestros padres – afirmó Agnus Levy, tras un silencio, y pude jurar que sus ojos, pequeños y rojizos, desprendían chispas de odio. Me sorprendí. La mujer debía ser más vieja de lo que pensé, pues mi padre tenía… treinta y nueve, creo. Aunque parece más joven. Se dirigió a mí – Me temo que usted es igual de perezosa que él. Y cómo él, no llegará muy lejos... -.

Cerré los ojos, mientras sentía cómo la sangre me hervía en las venas. Una cosa era meterse conmigo, otra cosa muy distinta era meterse con mi familia. Y **nadie**, mucho menos una profesora a la cuál la aguanté por más de siete meses, llamaba a mi padre por lo que no era.

Apreté con más fuerza los párpados.

Entonces, tu nunca conociste a mi padre – susurré, las palabras con un tono filoso. Abrí los ojos, y después todo pasó muy rápido.

Uno de los defectos de los cientos, de tener THDA es que cuando ocurre algo, es como si tuvieras un rompe-cabezas, y se cayera una pieza de la imagen, desorientándote. Tu cerebro, algo alocado, no alcanzó a notar todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, y te quedas confusa, las cosas pasan sin sentido, o a demasiada velocidad, sin poder registrarlas. Por eso, sólo sentí un poco de rabia, unas chispas, y al siguiente momento, todo estaba a oscuras.

¿Qué…? -.

¡Corte de electricidad! – escuché exclamar a Susie, antes de que las luces se volvieran a prender. Era imposible que tengamos un corte de electricidad, aunque fuera tan breve. Teníamos generador propio… y era de los buenos.

Bueno cariño… - indicó la Señorita Levy, al lado de la puerta, y por su expresión de satisfacción, como si hubiera hecho algo que llevaba todo el semestre esperando, supe de lo que me acusaba. Ella no creía seriamente que yo… ¿Cómo iba…?

¡No es mi culpa! – grité. Busqué con los ojos a alguien que me creyera, pero la mayoría de los alumnos, que momentos antes habían estado entretenidos con sus celulares, me miraban a mi de un modo acusador. Y con algo más, miedo. Bufé, ¿Cómo podían creerlo? Era una soberana estupidez. ¡Tengo diez años!

Díselo al vice-director, cariño – continuó la Profesora. Estaba tan molesta, que ni siquiera reparé en el hecho de que la puerta se hallaba a metros de dónde estábamos, y que no había manera en la cuál hubiese llegado allí con tal rapidez. Dirigí la vista hacia mi mejor amigo, pero por lo pálido que estaba, y al alzar la cabeza, dejando de mirar sus zapatos, para mirarme a mí, detecté la duda en sus ojos castaño oscuros. Le dirigí una última mirada de enojo, a él y a la profesora, y salí de la clase.

Sin embargo, ninguna de esas dos personas aparecían en mis pensamientos mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Pensaba (Sí, yo también pienso), en electricidad, en las miradas de todos, y en la versión oficial de que yo la había descompuesto.

Estaban todos locos.

Me costó un tiempo reconocer que no era tanto así.

* * *

***_pie_: Tarta.**


	3. Me Gradúo como Adivina

Capítulo Reescrito.

**¡Queridos lectores! Gracias por haberme acompañado con esto. Segundo, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento… Gracias a Andromeda Jackson por haberme puesto en favoritos****. Ahora, para ustedes, fantasmas, ¿podrían hacerme llegar sus opiniones? Me ayudarían muchísimo. Como sé que las notas de escritor aburren, voy al punto.**

**Disclaimer: Yo. No. Soy. Dueña. De. Percy. Jackson. ¡Métanselo en las cabezas! (Snif, snif) Riordan no me quiere dar los derechos de autor. Es muy malo conmigo… **

* * *

_¡Pum!_

Por todo el pasillo, de forma amplificada, se escuchó el sonido del portazo que había dado al salir del despacho del sicólogo del colegio. Pero a mí no me importó en lo más mínimo el estruendo que provocara, pues no había nadie que lo oyera. Sabía de antemano que las puertas de las aulas, aunque sean de vidrio, estaban diseñadas para que los individuos que se encuentren en el interior de sus construcciones estén para mantener las antiguas costumbres y el Protocolo de Buenas Costumbres y Etiqueta (Aprendí el Protocolo de la mala manera: ¡Gracias Mami!), los despachos tenían puertas de madera. Como la puerta que acabo de golpear.

La visita había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. Y un auténtico castigo. El sicólogo, el señor Brians, me hablaba como si me tratara de una niña con problemas mentales (que básicamente era, pero no venía al caso), repitiéndome una y otra vez la misma palabra abriendo la boca "cla-ra-men-te", y yo no podía dejar de compararlo con un sapo gigantesco. Con los ojos saltones, medio enloquecidos y unas mejillas rechonchas, el señor Brians me hablaba sobre la importancia de saber controlar mi mal temperamento (mientras yo miraba lo cortas que estaban mis uñas), del respeto hacia los superiores (intentaba mover mi nariz haciendo muecas extrañas) y… algo más del cuál no escuché absolutamente nada.

Buscándole lo positivo, según la versión oficial, el generador había explotado por una sobrecarga de energía proveniente del otro generador, que no se había usado en un tiempo.

Me coloqué las dedos en la sien, intentando concentrarme en algo, y despertarme de una vez por todas. Me dirigí al baño, dónde podría lavarme la cara.

El baño del colegio, para mi suerte, no era particularmente apestoso. Normalmente, lo único que las chicas hacen al entrar en él, es cuchichear y arreglarse el cabello o maquillaje mirándose al espejo. Es terriblemente incómodo entrar en él, con toda la multitud de secundaria adentro. Y era ese largo espejo, el objeto que poseía enfrente mío, mientras abría el grifo de metal, y me enjuagaba el rostro. Agarré un trozo de papel, para secármelo, y cerré el grifo.

Me miré al espejo. Con el papel que había usado para secarme el rostro, limpié las gotitas de agua que habían saltado hasta mis cabellos. Mamá me había hecho una coleta, antes de salir, pero ahora me quité el lazo violeta que los sujetaba, dejando que mis cabellos cayeran, ondulados y castaños, por la espalda. Me restregué los ojos celestes una última vez y fruncí el ceño al comprobar que en realidad sí me había estirado. Como si me faltara, ya era más alta de lo que debería, pasándole a los otros chicos de mi edad, entre ellos a James, que se pasaba la vida quejándose sobre ello. Cosa que no es nueva, puesto que es un quejica sobre todo.

Salí del baño, en el exacto momento en el cuál mis compañeros salían de la clase para ir a Educación Física, en el Gimnasio. Me colé entre ellos, ignorando las miradas acusadoras y haciendo como si nada.

¡Pst! – me chistó alguien. Me giré y ví a una niña con un moño gris en el pelo. - ¿Se puede saber por qué la Profesora se puso más loca que una cabra? Tú nunca hubiera podido explotar transformadores con la mente, ¿no? Quiero decir… Me hubieras contado -.

Gracias, Keyla – musité cautelosamente. Keyla era una de esas personas que, al menos que no te guste que la mitad del colegio sepa lo que sea sobre ti, no le hablas. Me encogí de hombros – Creo que simplemente buscaba un motivo para echarme de la clase. Jamás fui una de sus alumnas favoritas, y tampoco busqué serlo. Sin… -.

En fin, - me cortó – estuvo genial. Bueno, - admitió algo avergonzada – para nosotros. Se parecía a cuando vas a ver una película en 3D y ¡boom! La cabeza del payaso te salta encima tuyo… Excepto por el hecho de que ahora no había ninguna cabeza de payaso. Que suerte, ¿sabes que…? – No, no. No sé nada. Cuanto más aprendo, más me doy cuenta de todo lo que me resta saber.

Mamá lo llama mi pequeña "lección de humildad", pero no es muy agradable.

¡Oh, qué mal! – Acompañé esa frase con un no muy entusiasta movimiento de brazos - Llegamos a clase… Debería…Er.… hacer el trote – me excusé, señalando al profesor que nos indicaba la cantidad de rondas al gimnasio que deberíamos hacer.

Pero tú nunca haces el trote… - comentó confundida Keyla.

Estaba por las dos rondas, cuando divisé a James hablando con el profesor. Él ya cargaba con su mochila, y el Entrenador parecía reacio a dejarlo salir, su megáfono en mano. Fruncí el ceño, ¿a dónde creía que iba? El pequeño niño me debía una explicación. Rompí filas, dirigiéndome a ellos.

… Cansado, tal vez no debí. Aunque no me explico cómo, digo, yo no heredé esa habili- El Entrenador hizo un ruido con la garganta, y James se interrumpió a sí mismo, girando hacia mí. En ese momento, se puso un poquito más pálido.

¡JACKSON! – El Entrenador Hedge utilizó su megáfono para gritar mi nombre, a pesar del hecho de encontrarme a menos de un metro de él. A pesar de ya estar acostumbrada a la "oh, hermosa voz" del Entrenador, el sonido logró aturdirme un poco.

¿Si, Entrenador? – contesté con la voz más suave que pude, recordándole que aún existían personas con sentido de la audición en este mundo. Aunque si seguía usando su artilugio ese, seguro que esa misión sería concretada dentro de poco.

¿¡POR QUÉ NO SE ENCUENTRA SUDANDO ALlí!? – su voz se fue apagando mientras James giraba el botón. El botón, claro. El Entrenador giró la cabeza hacia él. El último lo miró inocentemente, sacando la mano del medidor del volumen del megáfono. El Entrenador lo miró severamente, y puso el instrumento debajo de su brazo.

¡GRACE! – No necesitaba el megáfono, después de todo.

¡Lo lamento! – gritó - ¡Usted es demasiado alto, no se le escucha por aquí abajo! – Era un tipo de broma, pues a pesar de estar algo entrado en años, alrededor de los cincuenta y tantos, el Entrenador no era muy alto. Siempre llevaba su bate de béisbol, e incluso a veces nos amenazaba con él, lo cuál le hizo ganar un par de suspensiones en la escuela por ser demasiado "Hedge", como yo digo.

¡¿Por qué es tan perezoso Grace?! Usted no desea hacer mi clase, y lo necesita más que la mayoría – se cruzó de brazos. Gra- digo, James hizo una mueca que podría interpretarse de culpabilidad, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

Me duele mi cabeza - Creo que él era una de los pocos alumnos que desafiaba al Entrenador crudamente. Y creo que era el que más castigos recibía. De todas maneras, yo sabía que James consideraba al Entrenador Hedge su profesor favorito… Si es que puedes considerarlo un "Profesor".

Parece que no entendió mi pregunta… - sacó de nuevo su megáfono - ¡¿POR QUÉ ES USTED TAN HARAGÁN, GRACE?! DEBERÍA SER MÁS COMO SU PADRE –.

Oh-oh.

Díganme que él no dijo lo que yo creo que dijo, porque si lo hizo… James le arrebató el megáfono de las manos, luciendo molesto.

¡PORQUE YO QUIERO! – El Entrenador exigió que se le devolviera el aparato, y tras un par de forcejeos, lo recuperó. Podría ser bajito, pero todos los años de instructor habían hecho efecto en él.

¡James Remus Grace McLean…! – exclamó Hedge, ligeramente irritado. Se había olvidado completamente de mí. James abrió los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa y musitó sarcásticamente:

Sabes mi nombre… Oh, que halagado me siento… -.

…Usted queda expulsado de mi clase – James lo reverenció burlonamente. Después, frunció el ceño y replicó:

Al fin. De veras, profesor, ¿tanto le costó decir esas palabras? – Antes de marcharse, miró hacia el techo y gritó – ¡Gracias! -.

El Entrenador Hedge giró la vista hacia mí. Intenté recrear la misma expresión inocente de mi primo, pero fallé estrepitosamente. Por supuesto, mamá siempre me enseñó a tener "Una estrategia de repuesto", y en este momento, lo necesitaba, así que recurrí a ella.

¡Oh! – exclamé, trastabillando – Creo que me desmayaré… - Me tiré al suelo con una dramática caída.

¡HAGA EL ESTIRAMIENTO, JACKSON! – sonó el megáfono.

No te oigo, Entrenador. Estoy desmayada. Debo ir a la enfermería. ¿De qué hablaban James y tú? – no contuve mi curiosidad. Me senté correctamente, pero el Entrenador me agarró de hombros y frunciendo el ceño me contestó:

Cosas que aún no puedes saber, _cup cake_*. Ahora, haz cinco vueltas o tendré que comunicárselo a tus padres -.

* * *

¡TÚ! – grité silenciosamente, sabiendo de los riesgos que conllevaba hablar alto allí. James dio un respingo sorprendido.

Mis pies apenas hacían ruído allí dónde estábamos, en un rincón del patio trasero de la escuela. Un espacio no muy amplio, pero muy bonito. Las paredes y el techo estaban hechas de un cristal cuidadosamente tratado, y cada vez que el sol entraba a través de ellas, la luz se descomponía en colores, creando la ilusión de que adentro habían permanentes arco iris.

Pero si tuviera que hablar sobre un color dominante, sería el verde. Un intenso verde. Por dónde miraras, las plantas se hacían notar. Algunas enredaderas, trepaban por los soportes plateados a los cuáles habían sido asignados. Otras, menos obedientes, se dispersaban por el suelo, con sus flores manchadas del marrón de la tierra. El suelo, tenía un sendero de piedras blancas y cantos rodados. En el centro del cuarto, estaban los árboles. No muy altos, pero más anchos que otra cosa. A los costados, sosteniendo a las flores, se encontraban las masetas. Éstas demostraban el único signo de que alguien más pisaba este lugar, y era que estaban hechas de arcilla cocida, modelada rústicamente a mano y pintada en témpera. El resultado era algo infantil, pero generaba un pequeño sentimiento de ternura.

Como quizás hayan deducido, cuando digo "rincón del patio trasero", me refiero al invernadero de la escuela.

Vale, ¿cómo habrá sobrevivido este lugar en una escuela llena de críos alborotadores y que corren de aquí para allá? El invernadero era hermoso, tal vez lo único que de verdad me gusta de esta escuela, pero…

¡Es una historia tan graciosa! Verán, er… Está prohibido para estudiantes.

Realmente, no es que los demás niños le vean el atractivo a este lugar. El vidrio del invernadero está polarizado por fuera, lo cuál quiere decir que no se ve lo que realmente es. Por supuesto, siempre habrán algunos curiosos, que no durarán mucho.

Y ¿Qué estamos haciendo nosotros aquí? Bueno, no creerán que una tonta suspensión nos detendrá, ¿verdad? Cómo si no hubiéramos roto reglas antes…

¿Te puedes mover un poco? – pregunté a James, haciendo un movimiento de manos. Él se sentó correctamente, y yo me coloqué a su lado.

¿Cómo me encontraste? – había un pequeño tono curioso en su voz.

Hum… Déjame pensar… ¿Tal vez este no sea el lugar dónde vienes cada vez que te aburres o quedas expulsado de una clase? – repliqué sarcásticamente. Se encogió de hombros.

Tal vez. Pero… - sonrió en forma desafiante – No te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente, Jackson. Esto es guerra, y _todo_ está permitido en ella. – Rodé los ojos.

Realmente crees que puedes vencerme, ¿ehh? ¿Qué no lo sabes? Este es mi juego, Grace. Nadie. Me. Gana. En. Mi. Juego. -.

¿A cuánto va la cuenta? – Chasqueé la lengua, haciendo unos cálculos rápidos.

Marcador va a Jasmine: 7 vs James: 6… Si es que contamos las expulsiones de hoy, iría: Jasmine: 8 vs James: 7 -.

Si, pero recuerda aquel día cuando _accidentalmente _tiré esa pelota… - Su voz se fue apagando a medida que sus mejillas enrojecían. Pero ya era tarde, pues ese recuerdo asaltó mi mente.

Verán. A mediados de año, fuimos a una excursión a un museo de objetos antiguos. De la época del Medioevo, aproximadamente. Era una excursión de Historia, y mientras que el Profesor hablaba, James sacó la pelotita de tenis con la cuál había estado jugando todo el trayecto en el bus.

Él la tiraba al aire, y la volvía a agarrar. Lo hacía con precisión y buenos reflejos, mareándome. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo…

Hasta allí, todo iba perfecto, pero _Oliver_, nuestro odioso compañero que disfruta molestando a los demás, se burló de James, diciéndole que jamás tendría las agallas para enfrentarse a un ejército, como el Profesor explicaba que los cruzados habían tenido que pelear por reconquistar… ¿Egipto? Bueno, una ciudad relevante…. E irrelevante para nosotros.

Una ofensa sin sentido para mí, pero James no lo resistió por mucho tiempo (Ya les dije que no era la única con mal temperamento), y terminó tirándole la pelotita de tenis en la cara de Oliver. Lo malo es que erró, y su pelota fue a estrellarse contra una armadura de caballero en exposición.

Hay capítulos en tu vida que deseas olvidar, ¿no es así? – le comenté, ladeando la cabeza. Suspiró.

¿Y si te dijera que no? – alzó una ceja – Aunque… -titubeó un poco – No creo que vaya a poder olvidarlo. Si desde que llegué a casa, me encerraron en el cuarto. "Hasta que te tranquilices, y nos digas el 'por qué' de tu comportamiento irresponsable" – Imitó el tono de voz del tío Jason.

No pude evitar reír, imaginando la conversación entre, por un lado, el ordenado y serio Tío Jason, con su maletín de trabajo, su camisa perfectamente planchada, el cabello y la barba impecablemente cortados y afeitados, mientras que por el otro lado, probablemente enfurruñado en la esquina de su habitación, con ropas sucias de meterse por todos lados o tirarse en el suelo, y aún haciendo rebotar su pelota de tenis, James.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentirme algo molesta con mis padres.

Mi primo va a un campamento de verano cada año, desde hace tres años, que yo tenga constancia. Nunca supe de que trataba su amado campamento, sólo sé que él lo detesta y que no puedo ir a molestarlo la primera semana de su retorno, pues responde algo como: "¿Moverme? Eso implica ejercicio, ¿no? Estoy muerto. Me duele cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Regresa en una semana, y si puedo, bajaré a la puerta de entrada, giraré el picaporte, te saludaré con el mínimo esfuerzo físico requerido y me iré a dormir. ¿Vale?".

Tal vez el Entrenador tiene razón cuando lo obliga a hacer el doble de ejercicio por haragán. Poniéndose detrás de él gritando la cantidad de abdominales que debe hacer con su megáfono… Puede que deje a la almohada, al fin. Una relación amorosa de tantos años es difícil de cortar.

Una vez pregunté a mis padres para ir con él.

Digamos que no fue muy bien.

Después de los sucesos acaecidos aquella tarde, que incluía un sorprendido Nico, una incómoda Annabeth y un nostálgico Percy, me prometí a mi misma que jamás preguntaría de nuevo. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, aún sintiéndome celosa, y preguntándome por qué él sí, y yo no.

… O si Terminus no se haya enojado tanto, sólo porque mencioné _por casualidad_ que todos piensan que sus reglas eran tan tontas que al entrar en un concurso de reglas tontas, le rechazaron, argumentando que no aceptaban profesionales en la materia…. En serio, si yo de verdad hubiera querido… - bufó – Me hizo quedarme toda esa tarde cortando con una _tijera _el pasto. Según él, todo tenía que estar perfectamente alineado… ¡Y después me obligó a rastrillar el suelo y quitar la basura! – Reí ante su cara de completa indignación y ¿puedes-creerlo?

¿Realmente te obligó? – Sonreía, y James asintió. Movió su cuello, como si aún le doliera de tirarse por el suelo midiendo el pasto. - ¿Quién es _Terminus_?

Nuestro aburrido _Guardia de Seguridad_ – rodó los ojos – Y no haz conocido a los dos líderes de campamento… Esos tipos no entienden el significado de relajamiento… - Se calló.

Me recosté en el banco, cerrando los ojos. El Entrenador nos había hecho jugar un partido de voley, del cuál no me pude escapar de los pelotazos. Aparte, dormir sobre una mesa, no se siente exactamente igual que dormir sobre un colchón de plumas importado de Suiza.

O puede que si. Jamás lo he probado.

Escuché el ruido de agua cayendo. Lo cual era bastante extraño, puesto que hace unos minutos, el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Algo más extraño, escuché pasos… ¡¿Pasos?!

Abrí los ojos, alarmada y miré hacia el origen del sonido. Para mi mala suerte, allí estaba la encargada de mantenimiento, regando las plantas con una vieja regadera de plástico.

La encargada… Oh, rayos. Seríamos descubiertos.

Honestamente, no pensé que podrían venir a chequear el invernadero, quiero decir, ¿no tenían instalados regaderas automatizadas? ¡¿Quién no tiene instalado una regadera automatizada en estos días?!

Aunque… Pensándolo mejor, también sería bastante sospechoso si saliéramos completamente mojados…

La regadera de plástico nos generaba dos situaciones: Una positiva, que era la que tardaría más tiempo en llegar hasta nosotros, que estábamos en la parte más alejada de la entrada, y una negativa, que era que estaba en la entrada. Y no encontraba forma de salir sin ser vista.

¡Hey! – James susurró a mi espalda, mientras me levantaba sigilosamente. Él sonreía despreocupado, como si tuviera todo bajo control. - ¿Quieres jugar un juego? -.

Bufé: ¿Te parece buen momento para jugar juegos? – Asintió con la cabeza, mientras se inclinaba para buscar su mochila, para colocarla en su espalda.

Es muy divertido. Se llama Verdad o Desafío -.

Parpadeé confusa. De todos los juegos, ¿ese precisamente?

Nos movimos con lentitud, cubriéndonos con los árboles del centro. No deseaba ser vista. De pronto, esa pequeña chispa de indiferencia ante los castigos, no me era tan indiferente, y la posibilidad de ser expulsada por una regla tonta (jamás había llegado a tanto), se alzaba ante mi amenazadoramente.

"Como un gigante", no pude evitar comparar. "Como el gigante de mi sueño".

De todas maneras, realicé la elección tan trivial: Desafío -.

Pisé una hoja caída. Cerré fuerte, los párpados, como si de esa manera pudiera reducir el pequeño ruido causado. James contuvo la respiración, y con cuidado moví el pie izquierdo hacia dónde no habían hojas, sin embargo, el suelo en ese punto, estaba más resbaladizo, puesto que ya había sido regado. Ambos giramos la cabeza hacia la derecha, pero por suerte la encargada no había llegado a escucharlo.

Te desafío a que salgamos de este lugar… Con vida -.

Jo jo! Claro, después de que James conteste de esa manera, uno se espera que el protagonista haga una caminata dramática hacia la cámara, poniéndose o quitándose sus lentes de sol oscuros, mientras que atrás de el/ella, algo explota en llamas. Eso depende de la cantidad de impacto que desees generar. Si deseas que sea impresionante, una casa se prende fuego, o un helicóptero estalla y se cae (en estos casos puede haber el efecto cámara lenta). Para los más simples, siempre se recomienda un auto deportivo.

Ah! Y tampoco podemos olvidar esa música de fondo. O que el protagonista lleve un arma más grande que todo su cuerpo.

Así, amigos míos, es cómo se crea una película de acción.

¡CORTE!

Nos continuamos moviendo tras las plantas. Estábamos tan cerca… Cerca de la salida, pero también cerca de la persona que podría ser la razón de que mis padres me impusieran un castigo permanente hasta los dieciocho años, y cumpla la mayoría de edad.

O diecisiete, si Errol no falla en traerme mi carta de Hogwarts.

En el caso de que lo último ocurra, Jasmine al fin será una elfina libre.

Supongo que si queríamos salir, lo que debíamos hacer era asegurarnos que estaba lo suficientemente distraída con las plantas, para poder pasar por la puerta. Parecía tan fácil…

¡Ouch! – James dio un grito ahogado. Y yo giré hacia él, alarmada. Se había resbalado con el suelo mojado, produciendo un sonido mojado al desplomarse, cual bolsa de papas.

Lo miré horrorizada, era imposible que la mujer no haya escuchado ese sonido. Me agaché instintivamente y me preparé para correr, pero el chico, quién estaba medio sentado en el suelo, con la mochila solamente sostenida por un hombro, rodeado de barro (ya habían regado esta parte), hizo lo más extraño de todo. Comenzó a reír.

Se acostó en el suelo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y continuó riéndose. Desesperada, y terriblemente confundida, le tomé de la mano, jalándolo.

¡Vamos! Rápido… No sé porque no nos oyó, pero ¡debemos irnos! – Intenté que se levantara, aunque mis esfuerzos eran en vano. James seguía encaprichado con estar en el suelo, y empecé a irritarme.

Lo lamento, me perdí el chiste. ¿Harías el favor de repetirlo? -.

Ella es Wendy – respondió, refiriéndose a la mujer. – Wendy es sorda, y está orgullosa de ello. Dice que no necesita trasplantes u oídos de repuesto, ya que nació así, y usarlos sería como no aceptarse a sí misma. Ella no es una inválida por su sordera, es solamente una manera de ser distinta – Me sonrió.

Pero lastimosamente, ni mil de sus sonrisas podrían reducir el sentimiento de irritación y molestia de ese momento.

¿Lo que estás intentándome decir – hice una pequeña pausa – es que tu sabías que ella no podía escucharnos, desde un comienzo y no te molestaste en ¡advertírmelo!? -.

Se levantó del suelo, apoyándose con sus manos en un tronco, para no volver a caer. Mientras, yo le seguía amenazando con la mirada.

Básicamente. – Admitió – Pero si lo hubiera hecho, ¿dónde estaría la diversión? -.

¿Diversión en qué? ¿En desesperarme por _nada_?

Tu… Pequeño niño, que no posee mucho futuro de vida si sigue entrometiéndose en mi camino… Que no ayuda a quiénes lo necesitan… Inútil, pequeña pulga de suelo.

Seguramente hubiera pensado más definiciones de su persona, de no ser porque entonces, se paró, me tomó del brazo y recorrimos el último trecho que nos faltaba para salir. Vigiló que Wendy no nos viera, y cruzamos la puerta.

Rodeamos el invernadero, sin querer que ningún niño curioso nos sorprenda. O maestro. Aparentemente, las clases ya habían terminado para todos los cursos, y en el parque jugaban los más pequeños, con las mochilas tiradas por el suelo, subidos en los toboganes y hamacándose. Mochilas… Esperen.

Dirigí una última mirada a James, y examinándolo le dije: Tienes un poco de barro en la nariz -.

Me desprendí de la mano de mi primo, quién simplemente rodó los ojos, en un gesto que hubiera admitido que fue algo rudo, de no ser porque aún seguía demasiado enojada. Bueno, enojada no sería la palabra, más bien… Como ese sentimiento que posees cuando eres una mala perdedora, y no quieres admitirlo.

Agarré mi mochila, que había dejado en una de las ramas del árbol Gomero, o cómo es bautizado por los alumnos, o cualquiera que lo vea, el "Árbol monstruo", por sus innumerables ramas y el gigantesco espacio que ocupa. Debajo del árbol, estaban los chicos más crecidos, la secundaria. Supongo que les gusta porque les da mucha sombra, y los ves a todos conversando, o escuchando música. Algunos incluso leían libros.

Me quedé congelada. En una pieza.

Una pequeña idea había hecho eco en mi mente. Era inusual, pero tenía que comprobarla. Simplemente tenía que. Había surgido, como de la nada, y hubiera sido algo incómoda de comprobar, excepto por el hecho de que poseía la excusa perfecta.

"Alumna Número 534. Jackson, Jasmine. Padres afuera. Repórtese." – El Escudo de mi remera, notificó. Lo desactivé al presionar el botón del costado. Coloqué correctamente mi mochila y caminé hacia el pasillo. Como a medio camino, un chico de cabellos más claros que el mío, la piel bronceada y que me pasaba en edad, se reunió conmigo.

¿Qué tal tu día? – preguntó.

Agitado. Extraño. Genial. – respondí. Nico sonrió, y pasó una mano por su corbata, distraído - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tres palabras usarías para describir tu día? -.

Aburrido. Normal. Ordinario. -.

Oh, ¡lo olvidé! – Comenté ante su falta de entusiasmo – A ti nada te sorprende. Total, tienes catorce, y ya viviste tu vida, ¿no? – Se encogió de hombros.

Tómalo de la manera que quieras. Pero si, nada sorprendente -.

Es la escuela, ¿qué esperas que ocurra? ¿Qué un Jedi aparezca combatiendo contra un ejército de clones? ¿O qué, de un segundo a otro, todos los alumnos de la Preparatoria se paren en las mesas de la cafetería y se pongan a bailar y a cantar, tal vez? – "Claro que no" pensé, "Esto no es High School Musical".

Honestamente no. Eso daría miedo. – replicó, pero parecía un poco más animado.

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar dónde nuestros padres nos esperaban, en la calle del colegio, junto con todas las demás familias.

Papá, con los ojos verdes brillándoles, se recostaba en el auto, saludándonos al vernos, con la mano y mamá, llevaba el cabello rubio, en una coleta, y cuál si fuera un accesorio para el pelo, de las veces que ya la había visto usarlo, un lápiz de papel. Que sin embargo, combinaba, puesto que bajo el brazo traía consigo un montón de papeles. Probablemente planos.

Soy bastante afortunada. Muchos padres no pueden venir juntos a buscar a sus hijos, pero supongo que esa es la ventaja si tu papá es un biólogo marino, cuyo trabajo si no es viajar a veces, sería el de estudiar algunos gráficos y poblaciones de diferentes criaturas del mar, en casa. Y mamá es una reconocida arquitecta, la gente le pide que diseñe edificios importantes, que restaure construcciones de valor histórico o monumentos. Eso sí, nunca se desprende de su computadora, por nada del mundo.

Les dí un abrazo a cada uno. Nico no debía hacer lo mismo, pues según él, era demasiado "grande" para andarse con abrazos públicos. Pero igual lo hizo. Creo que nunca entenderé a los chicos como él. Se contradicen tantas veces…

Giré y fui corriendo a abrazar a una persona más por detrás, quién acababa de salir de su auto. Escuché un respingo, y sentí como una mano pasaba por mi hombro. Alcé la vista, para ver a una mujer, como de la misma edad de mis padres, hermosa, de cabellos largos color chocolate y con facciones Nativo Americanas.

Hola – saludé. Tía Piper me saludó también.

¿A qué viene tanto cariño, pequeña? ¿A quién quieres que le castigue ahora? – Reí. Me miró – Estas enorme - hizo un pequeño rulo con mis cabellos.

Yo si poseo una ligera idea de quién se quedará castigada esta tarde... – Mamá me miró, y yo sentí que la llegada a casa no sería muy agradable. Mamá daba los mejores sermones del mundo.

Hum… Comienzo a pensar que fue una mala idea meterlos a ti y a mi hijo en el mismo colegio – comentó Piper, y yo me solté de ella, mientras veía que Danielle, Silena y su hermano menor venían hacia nosotros, para estar con su madre.

No fue una mala idea. No si planeamos hacer explotar el colegio en un par de años. – bromeó papá. Mamá rodó los ojos. James, los saludó a ambos y pasando por su lado, le pregunté:

¿Verdad o Desafío? – Ahora fue su turno de parpadear, confuso. – No terminamos -.

Verdad, supongo. Eres algo peligrosa en desafíos -.

Perfecto, pensé, justo lo que necesitaba. Escogí la pregunta que me había estado rondando la cabeza, que era tonta y sin explicación. Pero mi presentimiento me decía que era correcta.

Tú hiciste explotar ese generador, ¿no? -.

James titubeó, y una ligera sonrisa de medio lado, se formó en la comisura de su boca:

No tienes pruebas -.

Preguntas y más preguntas surgieron. Una tras otra. Pero dudaba que alguna de ellas sería respondida, no importaba lo mucho que insistiera en ellas. Tenía también, la ligera sospecha y un sentimiento (acompañado de un escalofrío recorriéndome la columna) de que ese _algo_ que me estaba ocultando se relacionaba con lo que le había estado diciendo al Entrenador Hedge. De que ese _secreto _se relacionaba con el hecho de por qué papá y mamá me ocultaban cosas a mi. Cosas de su pasado, del cuál apenas si sé algo. Y de que eso, envolvía algo grande, mucho más grande de lo que podría imaginar.

Pensé en diferentes probabilidades, y éstas me comenzaron a marear. Me recosté en el asiento del auto. Estaba sentada al lado de mi hermano, quién conversaba con mis padres acerca de lo sucedido en el colegio hoy, y por alguna extraña razón, escuchaba sus risas. Alguien había dicho algo gracioso, pero sus voces me llegaban lejos, como desde el otro lado de un túnel.

Parpadeé continuadamente, y miré a través de la ventana, enfocando mi atención en la calle, en las casa por las cuales íbamos pasando. Un semáforo en rojo nos hizo parar en la esquina, debajo de este estaba un muchacho, con una capucha oscureciéndole el rostro. Movía su cabeza de lado a lado, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Hasta que sus ojos me encontraron.

No debería haberme dado cuenta de eso, él estaba a metros de distancia y sería una locura que alguien desde esa posición pudiera verme a través del polarizado. Pero yo estaba segura de que me había visto. Y de que él sabía que yo lo podía ver a él.

Igual de inexplicable me pareció el hecho de poder escuchar sus palabras, cómo si pudieran haber sido traídas por el viento._ Eres **tú**_.

Un segundo. Un parpadeo. Desapareció. Dejando simplemente una leve duda a su paso. El hecho de que si yo, quizás, no me estaba volviendo más y más loca a cada minuto.

Cerré los ojos. El vértigo que sentía se hacía cada vez más pronunciado.

¿Estás bien? Nico, ¿qué le pasa a tu hermana? – Papá prácticamente ordenó. Me coloqué correctamente en mi asiento, negando con la cabeza.

Creo que es un bajón de azúcar, pa. – Informó Nico. Fruncí el ceño, recordando mi sueño… Los detalles se hacían más vívidos en ese momento. ¿Por qué este sueño tenía que atormentarme tanto?

Nico – musité, manteniendo la vista fija en mis zapatos. Y cuando miré a mi hermano, juro que veía un ligero halo negro alrededor suyo. Las imágenes se mezclaban en mi mente – Nicholas Jackson. Nico di Angelo. De los ángeles. Sofocan el aliento del ángel – Cerré los puños. Una jaula. Había alguien atrapado en esa jaula. Una risa que ponía los pelos de punta. – En las Puertas de la Muerta, los enemigos... ¡No! El traidor y el héroe definen sus caminos... - Emití un gemido de dolor, sin poder soportarlo más. Puse ambas manos en la cabeza, que parecía palpitar. - Κάντε το σταματήσει -.

Miré hacia los demás, en un último intento por calmarme. Mi hermano parecía confundido, pero mamá y papá estaban completamente pálidos. Como si todo el color se hubiera desvanecido de sus mejillas. La luz del semáforo ya había cambiado a rojo, pero nosotros seguíamos sin movernos, el sonido de las bocinas traspasando las ventanillas. Pero, allí dentro, el silencio se hacía espeso, como un gas tóxico. Papá habló, con voz ronca, y con un pequeño tono de algo que jamás pensé que usaría conmigo: miedo.

Jas… ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Abrí la boca para responder pero no pude. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Supongo que no podía contestar a esa pregunta, puesto que en realidad no lo hacía. Era parte de lo que había soñado. Era parte de lo no contado. No debía haberlo dicho en voz alta. Ahora las palabras flotaban en el aire, y ni siquiera parecían mías. No debía haberlas dicho, pero… ¿Acaso tenía intención de hacerlo?

Yo… - Pero creo que fue demasiado, y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Este capítulo se lo quiero agradecer a ProudOfMC1D por comentar, ¡Gracias! Y a fifi Di Angelox3 por agregarme a favoritos y a alerta. ¡Gracias para ti también!**

**- JustAnotherNormalDemigod**


	4. Todos Guardan Algo

Tenía frío.

Estaba temblando, en mi habitación, cuando desperté. Mi cerebro aún grogui, simplemente supuso que no fue buena idea dormir con aire acondicionado y sin frazada. Los dientes me castañeaban, y mientras me hundía en la almohada y me hacía un ovillo con la sábana, se me ocurrió pensar en que yo no suelo ponerme ropa tan incómoda para dormir.

Abrí los ojos, y descubrí que llevaba el uniforme del colegio. Me tomó un segundo volver a hilar todas las piezas, y recordar que esa no era la primera vez que despertaba en mi cama el día de hoy.

Me senté, dejando de lado las almohadas, y pasé el dedo por los sensores en la cabecera de cristal de mi cama, apagando el _Split. _Pasé la mano por mi cabello, intentando acomodarlo, y lentamente fui hasta la puerta del cuarto.

Según la luz que entraba en él, por medio de los tragaluces del techo, ya era una hora bastante tarde. Me había saltado el almuerzo, aunque tal vez aún pueda merendar.

Me desmayé. Por eso me desperté en mi cuarto. Me desmayé después de… ¿recitar unas palabras? Aunque muy en mi interior, tenía el presentimiento de que algo más importante había ocurrido en el coche, al mediodía.

¿Quién _fue_ Nico di Angelo? ¿Por qué _estaba_ atrapado?

¿Y por qué hablo en pretérito?

Moví la cabeza de un lado al otro, en el umbral de la puerta. Tener preguntas no garantizaba que obtendría respuestas, eso lo aprendí viviendo con mi familia. Algunas cosas se dicen, otras no. La mayoría se guardan en cofres, y se disfrazan. Se escabullen. Porque no es seguro. No es seguro aquí, ni fue seguro en Cape Coral, la ciudad donde vivíamos antes de trasladarnos a Nueva York este año.

Fue un gran cambio, he de admitir. Cape Coral no es ni la mitad de bulliciosa y… llena, que el _New York_, pero creo que me gusta. La primera vez que vine, recuerdo que fue chocante ver la cantidad de gente que puede llegar a vivir en una ciudad. Aunque de eso, ya pasó mucho, puesto que solíamos venir aquí a visitar a la _abu_ Sally para Acción de Gracias y Navidad.

Papá se crió en esta ciudad, ¿saben? No sé por qué cuando se casaron, mamá y él se marcharon de aquí. Nunca me lo respondieron.

Sí sé, sin embargo, por qué dejamos a la ciudad del estado de Florida, y es que mamá consiguió un mejor empleo aquí, en una mejor compañía que allá. Eso… y que papá no dejaría a la _abu _sola. Después del entierro del abuelo Paul, no quiere pasar mucho tiempo lejos de nosotros, su familia.

Seguí por el corredor para bajar las escaleras, usando mis medias con agujeros en el dedo gordo de mi pie derecho. Estas amortiguaban el sonido de mis pasos ligeros y lentos por el piso de madera. Ya en la base de las escaleras, paré súbitamente. Alcanzaba a oír las voces de Nico y mamá discutiendo a susurros en la cocina-comedor.

"_Qué raro"_ pensé _"Hoy es martes. Nico tiene práctica de esgrima. ¿Por qué faltó? Parecía bien en la escuela"_. Me dispuse a pasar a la habitación, cuando escuché a Nico decir mi nombre. Lentamente, retrocedí dos pasos. Lo suficientemente alejado para pretender que no sabía nada si me pillaban, y lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar los murmullos.

Sentí una pequenha punzada de dolor en el pecho, y esperé que esto de que hablen a mis espaldas no se volviera un hábito.

… Jasmine hace cinco minutos. Ella estará bien, le puse aire acondicionado. Es un día caluroso. – Rodé los ojos. Mi hermano es horrible para todo lo referente a tecnología, también. Cuando es un día caluroso, ingresas la temperatura exterior en la pantalla y esta se encarga de determinar la temperatura ideal y refrescante que necesitas adentro. Todo automático. Pero él jamás entiende.

Supongo que sí. – replicó mamá. La escuché suspirar, y por el grado de frustración en él, supe inmediatamente que iba a hablar de mi padre – Percy no entiende. Sé que le duele, no fue fácil para ninguno de nosotros, pero para ella si debe de serlo. Al igual que a ti – Nico tardó un momento en responderle.

¿Segura de que será así? Quiero decir, ambos somos tan solo legados – Fruncí en ceño ¿legado? ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? – pero no puedes pasar por alto el hecho de que ella parece ejercer una atracción a los monstruos de considerable magnitud. Eso no es normal, y me inclino a pensar que tal vez ella-.

Ya. – musitó mamá, y casi pude verla cerrar los ojos, al decir esto, para luego abrirlos de nuevo y clavar su mirada en los ojos verde mar, siempre tranquilos y confiados, de Nico. – Será mejor que no pensemos en eso -.

Esperé unos segundos y entré a la habitación arrastrando los pies. Parecieron un poco sorprendidos de verme, pero traté con todas mis fuerzas de no revelar nada en el rostro y evité cualquier contacto visual. El comportamiento, que debería haber resultado extraño en alguna otra ocasión, ahora se semejaba más aceptable.

¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó mamá, ignorando los anteriores hechos. Ellos hablaban de que papá volvería más tarde, le habían encomendado una investigación para una revista y no poseía suficientes documentos sobre un tema. Decían que quizás habría tormenta mañana; y aunque asentí con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, y me senté alrededor de la mesa, escuchando a medias lo que me decían, una parte de mí se preguntaba, más fuerte de lo que me gustaría, que había hecho yo para hacerles perder su confianza en mí.

No. No me sentía mejor.

Y dolía.

* * *

A ti te pasa algo. Escúpelo. – Jim hizo un gesto de impaciencia con las manos, instándome a hablar. Negué con la cabeza, reacia a contarle mis problemas a alguien que se negaba a confiar en mí. Él. Mi familia.

¿Hay alguien en este mundo que realmente confía en mí?

O quizás solamente sea yo la que está mal. Quizás yo soy la que desconfía y cree que existe algún tipo de complot en contra mío. Pero cuanto más reviso lo que sé desde ayer, lo que escuché y lo que viví, más segura estoy de que no estoy paranoica.

Y cuanto más le doy vueltas, menos sentido lo veo a todo.

Siento como que estoy atrapada dentro de un laberinto circular. Con atajos y pistas, pero siempre volviendo al mismo lugar, sin encontrar manera de salir. No llego a avistar la luz desde donde estoy.

Su patineta de aire hizo una maniobra enfrente de mí y mis patines que no podían detectar a ese obstáculo, situado más arriba del sensor de seguridad, casi me hicieron tropezar. James suspiró y me miró con aire fastidiado.

Si tienes un problema, no te desahogues conmigo. – El sol de la mañana iluminó por un momento las rayos plateados de la calcomanía de su patineta, al realizar un medio giro e ir a mayor velocidad, esquivando la bicicleta que venía en contramano, con una delicadeza impresionante. Yo también lo hice, solamente que con más torpeza. Estos patines me quedaban grandes y lo volvía más complicado.

Gruñí y me ajusté a su paso. Había sido ruda con él durante estas siete cuadras, más del tratamiento que se merecía. Además, por lo menos, él sí había respondido mi pregunta. James podía ser descrito de muchas maneras: Perezoso, molesto, quejón, reina de drama…. Pero no era un mentiroso, y aún lo apreciaba mucho.

(No es como si hubiera admitido algo. Claro que no).

A que llego antes que ti a la rampa – lo tenté. Pasaron unos segundos, y sus rasgos se volvieron a suavizar. Meneó la cabeza mientras pasaba de ir por la calzada gris al pasto verde brillante.

Tomaré eso como una disculpa. Ya que es lo más cercano a eso que obtendré de ti – musitó en voz baja, una sonrisa pequeña comenzando en las comisuras de mis labios. Me observó por el rabillo del ojo y entrecerró los ojos – ¿Con esos patines de corta aceleración? Sigue soñando. – Y ajustando los niveles de velocidad en sus muñecas, se adelantó.

Doblé mis rodillas, apresurándome y ganando espacio. Jugó más limpio de lo que pensé, considerando el hecho de que su patineta se suspendía en el aire haciéndolo capaz de ir en otros terrenos, a los cuáles mis patines de tierra no podían cazarlo. Esquivamos peatones enojados y niños divertidos. Un policía de tránsito frunció el ceño, pero no nos dijo nada pues no superábamos el límite establecido para los Transportes Electrónicos No Matriculados.

Al seguir por detrás a James, me confundió el hecho de que ya no seguíamos por la calzada habitual, y nos dirigíamos a otro lugar distinto que la rampa. Pensando que tal vez él quisiera distraerme, aceleré con más determinación. Yo no perdía. No si hubiera podido hacerlo mejor que esto.

Casi podía tocarlo ahora. Solo un poco más necesitaba y…

¡Woa! – exclamó James, perdiendo el equilibrio necesario ante mi empuje, lo cual lo hizo caer y rodar en la hierba con muy poca gracia de su parte. Reduje la velocidad y di un medio giro en el sendero de piedra del parque en el cual nos encontrábamos. Poseía altos árboles y unos bancos para sentarse de un clásico tono verde oscuro. Estaba silencioso, y se oían unos cuantos pájaros trinar, formando parte de una curiosa orquesta con las bocinas de los autos como sonido de fondo. Miré en su dirección, divertida. Su cabello se le había alborotado tras la caída, y su ropa tenía unas cuantas manchas verdes esparcidas.

Tramposa – me acusó.

Jamás dijiste que habría reglas. Además, tu ya rompiste la única que teníamos – me apresuré al ver que abría la boca – al venir por aquí. -.

¡Eso no justifica tus actos! – Replicó, poniéndose de pie. Aprovechando los minutos de ventaja que ahora poseería, me dispuse a regresar por donde había venido para encontrar el camino a la rampa como líder de la carrera. Tomé impulso, y creo que fue allí cuando lo noté.

Este era un parque muy bonito, con acceso a una avenida y eran cerca de las tres de la tarde. ¿No debería estar lleno de gente? Algo estaba muy mal aquí…

Escuché el sonido de un gruñido a mi derecha. Profundo y acompasado, de una criatura durmiente. Miré para averiguar su origen, y me quedé congelada. Lívida en mi lugar. Mi mente negándose a recibir la información procesada por los ojos.

Un perro estaba durmiendo debajo de un árbol. Y era gigantesco, de unos cuatro metros calculé rápidamente, al notar el tamaño de sus patas. Su pelaje era en tonos oscuros, junto con su hocico, y tuve la mala suerte de ser testigo de cómo abría la boca, enseñando sus filosos colmillos.

Era una de las pocas veces hasta ese momento, que sentía verdadero miedo, y la primera experiencia con ella no fue de mi agrado, he de mencionar. La boca la sentía seca, y al pasar la lengua por los labios, la saliva me sabía amarga. Lentamente, puse un pie detrás del otro, sin desprender la mirada de donde habían aparecido los dientes de la criatura.

Sentí una mano rozándome mi brazo y me tensé completamente. Giré, y juro que jamás había estado tan feliz de ver a James en toda mi existencia. El alivio momentáneo fue reemplazado primero por temor a su vida, ambos estábamos viendo a la criatura, y aunque no sabía con exactitud de que se trataba, no podría ser otra cosa que peligrosa. O eso me gritaban mis instintos.

Y la segunda emoción, superponiéndose a la otra, casi sin darme tiempo de procesarla fue el shock mezclado con el horror. En lugar de ver miedo en los ojos de mi mejor amigo, tan sólo avistaba determinación y cálculo; la misma mirada que se reservaba al planear algún tipo de broma práctica o un plan de escape.

Ver cómo asía un cuchillo largo en sus manos, tampoco ayudó a mi situación.

Él intentó lanzarme lo que consideraba una mirada tranquilizadora, pero yo me encontraba demasiado asustada, traicionada y confundida en ese momento para fijarme mucho en sus intenciones e intenté correr.

Pero con patines en los pies no corres.

… Y tropecé.

… Y la bestia clavó sus ojos como abismos en mí.

Allí fue cuando supe que yo era su presa.

* * *

**Perdonen a Jasmine, es la primera vez que ve a un monstruo y lo recuerda. Después se calmará. Y también sé que me merezco el Tártaro por no haber actualizado y todo eso, pero como expliqué, una pequeña parte de esta historia no me convencía y la terminé reescribiendo. Solo fueron unos pequeños cambios, junto con un más apropiado resumen y título. En el prólogo puse ahora la sinopsis de la primera parte.**

**Peace and Out!**


	5. James, el Agente

Hay algunos recuerdos en tu vida, que se quedan grabados a fuego en tu mente. Pasan los años, el mundo cambia, y tú sigues recordando ese algo que te ocurrió. Recuerdos como este, te marcan para siempre, y forman parte de tu personalidad y de quién eres, te guste o no.

Dos días antes de mi cumpleaños número once, presencié a un mito clavar su mirada en mí. Y ya en ese momento debía presentir, que lo que me acababa de ocurrir, aunque no procesaba muy correctamente, era uno de esos recuerdos imborrables.

El perro gigante se levantó y ladró. Fue un sonido estruendoso, que causó que los pocos pájaros que aún quedaban en los árboles salieran volando de sus nidos, y las hojas marrones de las plantas se mecieran sin viento.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento carecía de cualquier tipo de lógica, y no obedecía cualquier regla conocida por el hombre, determiné que el perro era una mascota, muy, muy mala. E hice el intento de desatar mis cordones lo más rápido que podía, lo cual no es muy simple cuando te tiemblan todos los dedos de la mano y un puñado de lágrimas amenazan con salir de tus ojos.

La bestia cargó, mientras yo me desprendí de un lado de mis patines, me levanté usando esa pierna, mis pies desnudos contra la superficie fría y comencé a correr, alejándome lo más que podía… O eso era mi intención, pues allí lo escuché.

¡Hey! ¡Cosa más fea que yo! – Jadeé al sonido de la insegura voz de James, y me atreví a mirar atrás. Con su cuchillo largo, James danzaba eludiendo los zarpazos del perro, que parecía haber cambiado de objetivo, gruñendo y enojándolo más a cada esquiva. Sus movimientos eran torpes, pero contenían más rapidez y precisión de la cual yo hubiera sido capaz.

En uno de sus movimientos, captó mis ojos desesperados, él trató de acercar su cuchillo largo al monstruo, aunque no llegó siquiera a rozarlo. Este también era hábil. – ¡Yo lo contendré! – chilló, su intención bastante explícita en las palabras que no había agregado.

Para mi sorpresa, no me moví. Esperaba que yo echara a correr sin duda alguna, pero no debía – no _podía _dejar a mi mejor amigo a su completa suerte. Si, tal vez él sea perfectamente capaz de distraerlo por un tiempo, pero… ¿Por cuánto? ¡Además, lo hacía por mí! ¡Porque yo no pude correr! ¡Porque me resbalé! No podía abandonarlo, aunque si fuera a buscar ayuda todo iría mejor…

Él dio un medio giro y lanzó una estocada más directa que las últimas, haciendo retroceder al monstruo. Aprovechando esos segundos, se volvió a mí, haciendo frenéticas señas con su cuchillo largo: ¡Vete! – exclamó, y abrí los ojos, cuando al segundo siguiente el perro lo apartó de un solo golpe de su pata hacia el tronco de un árbol. James lanzó un grito ahogado de dolor al estrellarse, y el perro se acercó más a él. Intentó moverse aún cuando las garras le impedían.

Horrorizada, miré a mí alrededor furiosamente buscando algo que pudiera servirme. _Crear una maniobra de distracción. Una bendita maniobra de distracción…_ ¡Ese perro estaba a punto de herir a Jim! ¿Por qué no podía hacer algo para evitarlo?

Localicé una roca de mayor tamaño que las demás, y olvidando el temor que me inspiraban esos colmillos en la boca del monstruo, corrí para aproximarme a este y gozar de mejor ángulo, ya sin mis dos patines y le arrojé la roca, dándole en la espalda. Era una estupidez, pero afortunadamente (o infortunadamente, depende de dónde lo mires) funcionó. El perro volteó, como medio enloquecido y me gruñó, sin soltar a mi amigo.

Si yo hubiera sido el perro y alguien me hubiera lanzado una mirada así me hubiera alejado con la cola entre las patas, echando gemidos lastimeros, y con las orejas hacia abajo. Pero, desobedeciendo a todos mis instintos y sacando coraje de ni-la-CÍA-sabe-dónde, ese fue el momento en que hice mi acto estúpido número dos:

¡Ayuda! – Grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones - ¡Un perro gigante intenta matarme! ¡Socorro! – El perro se dirigió hacia mí velozmente, y corrí a ocultarme detrás de un banco del parque. Eché un vistazo al sendero de grava, sin comprender por qué nadie acudía en nuestra ayuda. Tal vez no debía haber agregado la descripción del perro, pero igual.

El monstruo destrozó la banca con un movimiento de su pata, mientras yo, debajo, me tapaba la cabeza con las manos y viendo una oportunidad de salida, rodé en el suelo. Logré alejarme un poco, pero descubrió mi maniobra y no lograría escapar. Estaba cansada, y el perro estaba tan cerca, no había manera en la cual yo pudiera…

El perro aulló, moviendo su cuerpo, incapaz de moverse. Observé, fascinada, como unas plantas surgidas de la nada se enroscaban en sus patas. Debían ser lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerlo quieto, aunque yo no veía forma en la cual unas ramas pudieran contener esos músculos terribles. Un sonido como un desgarro rompió el ambiente, y detrás del monstruo que se había convertido en cenizas y polvo, estaba James, con su cuchillo largo en ambas manos.

Lentamente, me paré. Las piernas me flaqueaban por el cansancio, los pies los tenía entumecidos por el frío y el torrente de emociones experimentadas en pocos minutos era difícil de lidiar. Minutos… Caray, parecía mentira. Todo había sido tan intenso y tan irreal. Juraba que ahora, los sonidos que podía percibir mientras estaba en pánico, los colores y los sentimientos, se iban apagando, perdiendo su energía. O quizás simplemente era yo, con ganas de desmayarme allí mismo. Pero me rehusaba a volver a sentarme.

James avanzó hacia mí con paso ligeramente vacilante. Echó su cuchillo en el suelo y apretó su mano en su brazo: ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, una muchacha se paró entre nosotros, exigiendo atención. Ni siquiera me quedé sorprendida mirando su cabello verde-marrón puesto en ruleros, con su piel de tonalidad verde muy pálida, cubierta por un abrigo marrón y sus ojos completamente verdes, lo cual me pareció en ese instante un avance no muy positivo. Sí, definitivamente iba perdiendo la chaveta.

Lo que me preocupó más, era su expresión de disgusto. _"Ay, no"_ pensé _"Que esta no sea de los que coman o disfruten hiriendo humanos, también"_.

¡Mestizos! – escupió la palabra, frunciendo la nariz. Hubiera resultado bonita de no ser por sus expresiones de desagrado – Si vais a pelear, escojan otro lugar_ lejos_ de _mi_ árbol – Nos dirigió una última mirada de odio y se desvaneció en unas hojas secas. Una de ellas llegó a rozarme la pantorrilla y reaccioné.

Explícate – exigí, la voz ronca y grave – Explícate ahora – Él retrocedió un paso, jugando con el borde de su remera, en un signo de nerviosismo que lo había visto hacer varias veces atrás, mientras yo sentía a la ira crecer en mi interior. ¿Dónde había ido su valentía mostrada? Lo señalé con el dedo – ¡Ahora! -.

Esto no debió haber pasado – murmuró en voz baja – Aún no, al menos… - Al notar la expresión en mi rostro, subió el volumen de su voz – ¡Lo lamento! No puedo decir nada, me lo prohibieron… -.

Perfecto – lo corté. Sabía que estaba siendo cruel, que me pasaba de la raya, pero poco importaba ya – Desde cuándo interesa que sea tu única amiga, ¿verdad? Igual irás ocultándome cosas y mintiéndome en la cara, ¿no? – Tampoco me sentí mal al ver el dolor en sus ojos.

No es así… - me volteé y fui a recoger mis patines. Tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido posible, aunque esta vez no era por causa de ningún monstruo gigante, sino debido a mí misma. No aguantaría pretendiendo ser ruda por mucho. Me desmoronaría y no podía dejar que nadie me vea de esa manera.

¿Qué era eso? – pregunté, intentando parecer calmada, todavía dándole la espalda.

Un perro del infierno – respondió, pillándome desprevenida. Me giré y vi que había recogido su patineta y el cuchillo. – No son muy comunes, pero sí bastante peligrosos. Tuvimos suerte – admitió, encogiéndose de los hombros. Allí noté el hilo de sangre cayéndole desde el brazo izquierdo. Me sentí… incómoda.

Estás herido – repliqué.

Nada que no me pueda recuperar. – Y luego, añadió más para sí mismo: Me lo merezco. Soy un inútil – Triste, caminó hacia el sendero, para salir del parque. Sintiéndome cada vez peor, lo seguí. Tal vez el chico no tuviera toda la culpa.

¿Qué es, exactamente un perro del infierno? – pregunté para cambiar de tema. Continuamos caminando.

Un monstruo, de los que hay muchos allá afuera. En la mayoría de los casos, desean hacernos daño. Existen excepciones, pero yo que tú, no iría fiándome de ningún monstruo hasta que sepas bastante de este mundo. – Fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué mundo? Y cuando dices "nosotros", te refieres a… - Hizo un extraño sonido con la garganta, mezcla de carraspeo y suspiro.

No tocaré ese tema. De todas maneras, no deberías preocuparte – Me miró – Somos tan solo legados. Poco llamativos. – Allá va esa misma palabra.

¿Legados? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Paró abruptamente, las mejillas pálidas, mirando a los lados de la calle a la cual habíamos salido. Me volví a preguntar por qué nadie había venido en nuestra ayuda cuando grité, pero allí me di cuenta que alguien sí lo había hecho. La mujer verde. Añadí a ella a mi larga lista de preguntas que bullían en mi cabeza.

Si tomáramos el metro, llegaríamos en poco… - musitó.

James – lo interrumpí, notando que esquivaba mi interrogatorio.

Sólo un momento – suplicó. - Deja que lleguemos a la casa, ellos te explicarán todo, lo prometo… -.

¡Aguarda! ¿Mis padres están implicados? – James gimió, dándose cuenta de su metedura de pata. Lo que él no sabía era que ya había deducido esa información, solamente necesitando esa pequeña confirmación se volvía un hecho – Dime algo: ¿Qué son los monstruos? ¿Por qué existen? -.

Nuestros padres tienen que ver con ellos. – Titubeó y había arrepentimiento en sus palabras. Lo estaba forzando a decir lo que no quería – Los monstruos existen para cazar lo que nuestros padres son… Somos legados porque aún mantenemos un poco de esa sangre, de esa peculiaridad, en nuestras venas -.

¿Y qué son ellos? Acaso… - una terrible idea se formó en mi mente. Era demasiado loca para ser verdad. Rozando la ridiculez, pero tenía que tratar – James, ¿son humanos? -.

Se tomó su tiempo para responder. Bajamos a los túneles del metro, compramos las tarjetas de viaje en subterráneo y después, cuando creía que me quedaría con más dudas, me miró fijamente, los ojos castaños duros y casi negros: No completamente –.

Abrí y cerré la boca, intentando decir algo, sin éxito. Me planteé que tal vez fuera una broma, pero James nunca fue buen mentiroso. Recién cuando estaba sentada, dentro del transporte, me atreví a hablar. No era una de mis preguntas principales, pero necesitábamos un descanso, tanto él como yo.

¿Y por qué tú lo sabes y yo no? -.

No querían ponerte en peligro – Nadie le miraba raro por llevar un cuchillo en la mano, y se me ocurrió que tal vez no podían verla. No era tan imposible, puesto que si desenfocaba la mirada, y no prestaba mucha atención, también parecía difuminarse el objeto para mí.

Cuando más sabes, más te atacan. Y más probabilidades de que vengan por ti, hay – dijo, y me pasó el cuchillo. Lo agarré con mucho cuidado. El mango estaba caliente y estaba adornado con espirales e inscripciones en otro lenguaje. Era liviano, encajando en mi mano, con una hoja dorada.

Me fijé en la inscripción, tensándome al descubrir que entendía lo que decía, aunque estaba segura de nunca haber estudiado ese idioma en toda mi vida. "Gloria en batalla". Lo repetí en voz alta. Mi voz sonaba rara cuando lo dije, pero lo ignoré: ¿Por qué me la das? -.

Me da la sensación de que la necesitarás más que yo – se excusó. Se veía preocupado y cansado. Ahora que estaba cerca, notaba la profundidad de la herida en su brazo. Debía haber dolido un montón. Debía doler un montón. – Y ni una sola palabra a nadie. No creo que esto sea bueno -.

* * *

**Como os lo prometí. ¿Reviews, por favor? :) Harán a una autora muy feliz. Preguntas, críticas o comentarios, todo es recibido.**


End file.
